hai cafè
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Renjun butuh uang. Karena itu dia menjadi maid di sebuah kafe. Bukan kafe biasa melainkan kafe yaoi dimana dia harus berpasangan dengan Jaemin dan melakukan hal-hal romantis dengannya. (RenMin/JaemRen/PG 16)


**Hai Cafe**

**Renjun butuh uang. Karena itu dia menjadi maid di sebuah kafe. Bukan kafe biasa melainkan kafe yaoi dimana dia harus berpasangan dengan Jaemin dan melakukan hal-hal romantis dengannya.**

**Huang Renjun – Na Jaemin**

**RenMin/JaemRen**

**PG 16**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian. Jika kalian tidak menyukai pasangan yang tertera mohon untuk tidak membacanya. Semua karakter di sini punya Tuhan saya hanya pinjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita.**

**Selamat membaca!**

Renjun menenteng tas secara tidak manusiawi. Berlari menuju bis, pergi ketempat kerjanya, hai cafe. Masih ada dua jam sebelum Renjun memulai shift kerjanya. Namun, dia harus berdiskusi dengan partnernya yang sembrono, Na Jaemin. Karena jika sampai orang itu mencium sudut bibirnya lagi, dia bersumpah akan membunuhnya.

Sebenarnya, kasus ini bisa diangkat menjadi perkara pelecehan seksual akan tetapi itu merupakan bagian dari pekerjaannya. Melayani khayalan gadis dan lelaki busuk pecinta homoerotis. Iya, Renjun bekerja sebagai pelayan di kafe yaoi. Jaemin adalah 'seme' nya. Dia mendapatkan uang tips besar dari hal tidak senonoh tersebut. Semakin lekat semakin banyak uang yang di dapat.

Lalu, kenapa Renjun tidak pindah saja? Gaji yang lebih besar daripada menjadi pelayan biasa diatambah tips yang fantastis membuat Renjun bertahan. Dia sedang sangat membutuhkan uang untuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang seiyuu ternama. Dia ingin bersekolah di Akademi Seiyuu Tokyo. Sayang, biaya kuliah dan hidup di sana sangat mahal bahkan sekalipun ia meraih beasiswa. Lagipula dia harus bekerja sebagai apa lagi dengan skill yang terbatas.

Lagipula sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu karena dia sendiri juga seorang biseksual. Hanya saja Renjun ingin kejelasan mengenai apa saja yang akan dan atau bisa Jaemin lakukan pada tubuhnya. Dia butuh kesepakatan.

Sekarang dia sudah sampai. Jaemin dengan seragam sekolahnya terlihat sudah menunggu sejak lama. Musim semi telah datang tapi hawanya masih tetap dingin. Renjun menghampiri lelaki itu "Kau pasti sudah lama menunggu."

"Yah tidak terlalu lama juga kok hanya 10 menit."

"Sekolahku berjarak lebih jauh darimu jadi wajar jika kau datang lebih dulu."

"Bukankah disaat seperti ini kau harus meminta maaf?"

"Mana mau aku meminta maaf padamu yang sembrono."

Jaemin menyeringai "Jadi, kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu? Ajakan kencan?"

"Mana ada! Ya ampun aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu. Aku ke sini ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu tapi sebelumnya kita masuk dulu." Renjun mengajak Jaemin ke ruang khusus karyawan dimana mereka biasa berganti pakaian.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan Huang? Apa yang harus kita sepakati?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau melakukan semua itu. Memelukku tiba-tiba, mencium pipi bahkan sudut bibirku. Aku tahu kita mendapatkan tips lebih banyak dengan melakukannya tapi aku butuh kejelasan kenapa juga apa yang akan dan bisa kau lakukan untukku saat kita bekerja nanti."

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga butuh uang. Semakin mesra semakin banyak uang yang didapat, bukankah begitu? Karena itu aku ingin kita lebih mesra lagi atau lebih tepatnya menjadi lebih intim. Pelanggan akan sengat menyukainya. Aku bisa mencium dan memberikan tanda di lehermu. Kita bisa make out sampai kehabisan nafas. Bagaimana, sudah jelas? Intinya aku tidak akan memainkan penismu apalagi membobol lubangmu."

"Itu artinya kau bisa saja meremas pantatku dan bermain di batang tubuhku?" Jaemin mengangguk. Renjun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya "Oke, deal! Kau boleh melakukannya tapi ingat kita tidak punya hubungan apapun."

"Ternyata kau cukup mudah diajak kerjasama."

"Jangan lupakan peranmu sebagai seme romantis, Na Jaemin."

"Kau juga, uke tsundere."

"Wah, kalian benar-benar anak yang tekun." Suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Mark, sang manager, yang bersuara itu tersenyum. "Pakai kostum kalian kita akan segera briefing."

Dengan ini Jaemin dan Renjun sepakat bahwa mereka tidak akan melewati batasnya.

**~FKF~**

Tidak terlalu banyak orang di cafe ini karena jumlah pengunjungnya memang dibatasi. Renjun dan Jaemin menyambut mereka dengan ramah. Ada enam pasangan saat ini. Dengan peran yang berbeda-beda. Jaemin berperan sebagai seme yang suka merayu, lembut, dan memberi afeksi yang berlebihan pada uke nya. Sedangkan Renjun adalah uke tsundere yang tidak menyukai afeksi tapi sebenarnya sangat suka dirayu dan dicintai. Pelanggan akan dibawa ke ruang yang sudah dipesan oleh 'pasangan' yang dipilih. Makanan yang dihidangkan tidak jauh berbeda dari kafe pada umumnya tapi di sini kalian bisa menyaksikan 'pasangan gay' bermesraan sambil membaca komik dan novel homoerotis. Kalian juga bisa meminta pasangan untuk melakukan skinship tertentu -yang tentu saja tidak melewati batas.

Pelanggan JaemRen, nama pasangan Jaemin dan Renjun, hari ini bernama Inkyung dan Hani yang merupakan pelanggan setia mereka. Mereka memesan ruang serba pink hari ini.

"Kenapa sih warnanya harus pink?!" Renjun mulai memainkan perannya.

"Abis setiap melihat warna pink aku jadi teringat wajahmu ketika merona. Imut sekali!"

Renjun menggembungkan pipinya melihat ke arah lain "Aku tidak imut, aku tampan."

"Iya deh, kamu cantik." Jaemin pun mendapat pukulan ringan dari Renjun "Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan, bodoh!"

Sedangkan Inkyung dan Hani sudah berteriak kegirangan. "Apa yang akan Anda pesan hari ini?" Jaemin bertanya.

"Banana crepes dan strawberry smoothie. Hani?"

"Red Velvet cupcake sama chocolate matcha."

"Baik ditunggu makanannya. Injunie tunggu di sini ya..."

"Awwww, enak ya punya pacar kayak Jaemin~" ujar Inkyung ketika Jaemin sudah pergi.

"Nggak kok. Dia berisik." Balas Renjun. "Tapi cinta kan~" giliran Hani yang menggidanya.

Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah penuh rona merah "Tentu saja" jawabnya sedikit tergagap.

Imutnya uke yang satu ini. Batin Inkyung dan Hani.

Mereka pun mengobrol santai. Lebih tepatnya menginvestigasi hubungan Jaemin dan Renjun. "Sepertinya kalian belum pernah berciuman."

"Darimana kalian tahu?"

"Bibirmu itu lho masih kelihatan suci." Memang benar Renjun belum pernah berciuman tapi dia memiliki alasan tersendiri dan itu bukan urusan mereka.

"Kasihan lho Jaemin. Dia pasti sangat ingin berciuman denganmu."

"Masa sih?!"

"Iya kelihatan sekali dari raut mukanya."

"Sepertinya mereka ingin kami berciuman. Ya sudahlah, demi uang." Hati Renjun berkata.

"Ini pesanan Anda, apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Jaemin-ah."

"Iya, Injunie."

"Ayo kita ciuman." Lantas kedua fujoshi itu berteriak.

"Eh?! Sekarang?" Renjun mengangguk.

"Kapan lagi?! Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!" Renjun berpura-pura kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya kaget. Kita belum pernah melakukannya. Tidak apa-apa?" Dia kembali menatap 'kekasihnya'.

"Hmmm, lagipula kau menginginkannya kan? Maaf tidak pernah mengerti perasaanmu."

Wajah Jaemin merona. Jantungnya berdebar, dia hampir lupa kalau mereka hanya bersandiwara. "Baiklah."

Mereka mengahapus jarak. Tangan kanan Jaemin memeluk pinggang mungil itu sedangkan yang lain memegang tangan Renjun. Mereka berciuman. Saling berpangut satu sama lain. Mata mereka terpejam menikmati sensasi yang diberikan satu sama lain. Inkyung dan Hani ingin pingsan di tempat rasanya tapi pemandangan ini tidak boleh dilewatkan. Mereka merasa terberkati hari ini. Tidak sia-sia mereka menanyakan itu pada Renjun. Uke tsundere memang terbaik.

Jaemin dan Renjun berciuman selama tiga menit sampai akhirnya Renjun kehabisan nafas dan mendorong dada Jaemin. Wajahnya merona, jantungnya berdebar kencang, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, membuatnya terlihat lebih imut dan menggoda. Jaemin meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia segera mengambil tisu dan mengelap air liur yang entah milik siapa di sudut bibir Renjun. Di mata Renjun, Jaemin sendiri terlihat sangat dewasa dan manly persis seperti seme yang ada di komik-komik BL.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?" Renjun membuang pikiran anehnya itu.

"Kau terlihat lebih imut seperti ini, Injunie. Haruskah aku menciummu lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Renjun kembali menghujani Jaemin dengan pukulan ringan.

"Karena kalian sudah berciuman, bagaimana jika kita merayakannya? Kami yang bayar"

"Ahh tidak perlu."

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dari kami. Ayo pilih makanan kalian."

Mereka pun mendapatkan makanan gratis sekaligus tips yang melimpah ruah.

**~FKF~**

"TERIKASIH ATAS KERJASAMANYA!"

"Terimakasih kerjasamanya."

Hari ini berakhir dengan baik seperti biasa.

"Renjun-ah." Panggil Jaemin.

"Ada apa, Jaemin-ah?"

"Aku hanya ingin memujimu." Jawabnya.

"Oh soal yang tadi."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau kan mengajakku untuk berciuman lebih dulu."

"Itu hanya kepekaan terhadap pelanggan kok."

"Benar juga. Kau memang pelayan profesional."

"Kau juga hebat bisa mengikuti skenarioku dengan baik."

"Haruskah kita merayakannya?"

"Kita sudah merayakannya tadi. Aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan uangku untuk merayakan hal tidak penting seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu aku yang traktir. Sekalian makan malam."

Jaemin menarik tangan Renjun keluar menuju tempat makan langganannya di dekat sini.

**~FKF~**

Mereka makan Ramyun pinggir jalan. Waktu belum menunjukkan jam 9 jadi Renjun masih punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati makanan gratis dari Jaemin. "Ini Ramyun terenak ya g pernah aku makan." Puji Renjun.

"Hmmm, kalau Ramyun bisa dikonsumsi setiap hari aku pasti akan datang setiap hari." Balas Jaemin.

"Jaemin-ah, kenapa kau kerja di cafe itu? Menurutku kau cukup tampan menjadi model atau mungkin menipu wanita berusia lanjut." Ujar Renjun tiba-tiba.

"Mulutmu itu kasar sekali sih. Aku dengar di sana gajinya tinggi. Kau?"

Renjun mulai bercerita tentang cita-citanya menjadi seorang Seiyuu dan mengatakan alasannya bekerja di cafe itu. Jaemin mendengarkannya dengan baik. Melihat kilau mata lelaki itu yang lebih bersinar dari biasanya.

"Tapi aku bingung kenapa kau harus punya duit banyak?"

"Aku ingin kerja di multimedia tapi spek laptopku tidak memenuhi syarat."

"Ohhh, dan kau masih sempat mentraktirku makan? Luar biasa."

"Uangku tidak akan habisa hanya karena membelikanmu Ramyun, Renjun."

"Karena tujuan kita sama, bagaimana jika kita berjuang bersama?"

Jaemin tersenyum "Baiklah, mohon bantuannya ya, Huang Renjun."

"Baiklah hari ini aku yang bayar Ramyun mu. Anggap saja traktir." Ujar Renjun.

"Siap bos!" Jaemin memberi hormat pada Renjun.

**~FKF~**

Hari ini Renjun kembali bekerja tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia jauh lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Entah karena apa. Mungkin karena dia akan berjuang bersama partnernya hari ini. Pikiran Renjun tentang Jaemin sedikit terbuka. Dia bukan hanya seorang gay sembrono tapi orang yang cukup ambisius meraih cita-citanya.

Semalam pesan elektroniknya penuh dengan percakapannya dengan Jaemin. Mereka saling berbagi pengetahuan dan pengalaman. Renjun menunjukkan kemampuannya bermain suara melalui voice note juga Jaemin yang menunjukkan kemampuannya mengedit gambar manager mereka dan tertawa melihat hasilnya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Renjun terkejut dan hampir mengeluarkan tinju ganasnya tapi tidak jadi setelah melihat pelakunya "Jaemin ini tidak lucu."

"Memang tidak lucu, tapi reaksimu membuatku gemas. Anggap saja ini latihan sebelum aku melakukannya lagi saat bekerja." Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

"Terserah kau saja."

**~FKF~**

"Injunie~" Jaemin memeluk Renjun dari belakang ketika mereka sedang mengantar pelanggan mereka ke ruang outdoor. Di sini pelanggan bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul tentu saja orang dari luar tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Ruangan ini menjadi favorit ke tiga para pelanggan.

"Lepasin Na~ aku gak suka."

"Aduh romantis banget sih kalian berdua~" Ucap Jijun, pelanggan mereka.

"Dia yang romantis, aku sih jijik."

"Tapi kamu suka kan?"

Renjun menjawab "Berisik."

"Imutnya pacar Na Jaemin. Sini cium dulu." Jaemin berusaha mencium pipi Renjun tapi dihalangi oleh tangan partnernya. Jaemin pun menjauh dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa Renjun gemas dengan tingkah Jaemin. Sebagai hadiah atas aktingnya, Renjun akan membantunya mendapatkan bonus. Dia mencium pipi 'seme' nya dan kembali ke mode tsundere.

Jijun hampir pingsan melihatnya. Kini giliran wajah Jaemin merona. Dia langsung memeluk partnernya dan terus menggumamkan kata imut.

Hasilnya mereka mendapatkan 300.000 won hari ini sudah dipotong jatah admin. Uang itu dibagi dua sehingga masing-masing mendapat 150.000 won.

**~FKF~**

Libur musim panas telah tiba. JaemRen menjadi pasangan terfavorit belakangan bulan ini dan mendapatkan bonus atas kerja keras mereka. Sebagai tanda terimakasih telah menjadi partner terhebat Renjun mengajak Jaemin ke arkade. Hari ini mereka tidak harus bekerja. Mereka hanya perlu bekerja hari selasa, kamis, dan jum'at.

Hari ini Renjun memakai hoodie tipis berwarna kuning dan celana pendek coklat. Tidak lupa sneaker putih dan kaos kaki panjang. Sebenarnya dia tidak datang terlambat tapi Jaemin yang mengenakan kaos panjang biru muda dengan jeans biru dan sepatu kets hitam terlalu bersemangat hingga datang lebih dulu.

"Mau main apa kita?"

"Itu!" Jaemin menunjuk capitan boneka sambil menarik Renjun ke sana.

Jaemin terlihat sangat serius saat berusaha mengambil boneka. Ini sudah ke lima kalinyaereka bermain dan belum mendapatkan satu boneka pun. Renjun mulai kesal. Masalahnya, Jaemin bersi kukuh harus ditemani olehnya sedang dirinya bosan.

Dia menghela nafas "Jika sekali lagi kau menggesekkan kartu itu pada mainan ini, aku akan pergi dari sini."

Jaemin menatap Renjun dengan tatapan anak anjing yang sama sekali tidak mempan pada Renjun di realita "Tapi aku sudah berusaha sekeras ini masa tidak dapat." Ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang main. Kalau aku dapat satu boneka, kita main yang lain. Kalau tidak, aku akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi."

"Memangnya kau bisa?" Jaemin mencibir.

"Lihat saja nanti, sini kartunya."

Sebenarnya Renjun tidak yakin, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Dia menggesekkan kartu pada mainan tersebut dan memainkannya. Tanpa diduga, Renjun berhasil mendapatkan satu boneka yang diincar Jaemin selama ini.

"Kan? Renjun selalu membuktikan omongannya hahaha." Ungkapnya pada Jaemin. Dia pikir lelaki itu akan marah. Namun, malah pelukan yang dia dapat.

"Terimakasih, aku senang sekali."

Renjun merasakan sedikit getaran kebahagiaan di hatinya. Tanpa membalas pelukan tersebut, Renjun mendorong Jaemin sambil menyombongkan diri "Iya dong, begini begini aku master permainan capit boneka." Bohongnya.

**~FKF~**

Jaemin terus memeluk bonekanya. Renjun menatap temannya dengan tatapan mengejek "Kalau sampai pelanggan kita tahu sikapmu yang seperti, bisa bisa aku yang menjadi seme mu."

"Enak saja, paling-paling kau yang mendesah sambil bilang 'Jaemin-ah please, tusuk aku lebih keras.'" Balas Jaemin.

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Dengan bibirmu? Yes."

Wajah Renjun merona. Bisa bisanya Jaemin mengeluarkan sweet talk nya saat mereka tidak bekerja.

Hari itu mereka bersenang-senang di arkade. Bahkan mereka membeli gantungan kunci yang sama sebagai tanda pertemanan dan kedekatan mereka.

**~FKF~**

Jaemin punya kebiasaan aneh. Dia selalu mencium perpotongan lehernya. Pernah suatu hari Renjun menanyakannya dan anak itu hanya menjawab "Aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu. Menenangkan."

Hari ini pun Jaemin melakukan hal yang sama sepanjang melayani pelanggan. Dia terus bersandar di bahunya dan mengendus lehernya. Renjun yang merasa risihpun menoyor kepala Jaemin dan berkata "Berhenti mencium leherku. Aku risih."

"Maaf, habis aroma tubuhmu menenangkan sekali. Aku suka."

"Entah berapa kali kau sudah mengucapkannya tapi kau tidak perlu mengendus bauku setiap saat kan?" Beruntung Renjun adalah uke tsundere. Jadi, dia bisa memarahi Jaemin tanpa harus keluar dari perannya.

"Sudah jangan berantem." Ujar sang pelanggan.

"Lagipula, Jaemin pasti punya alasan kenapa dia sangat suka mencium aroma tubuhmu, kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Hmm, dari kecil aku sudah mencium ibuku dan kebiasaan sampai sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya ke semua orang. Hanya seseorang yang membuatku nyaman yang bisa ku hirup aromanya setiap saat." Ungkap Jaemin.

Renjun berusaha mencari kebohongan di dalam bahasa tubuhnya Jaemin. Namun, tidak menemukannya. Dia tidak sedang berakting saat mengatakannya dan itu membuat Renjun merasa bersalah. Lagipula dia merasa aman setiap kali Jaemin melakukannya walaupun sedikit geli dan risih.

Tunggu, kenapa pula dia harus merasa aman?

"Hah, ya ampun, aku memang merasa risih dan geli tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya. Aku hanya malu melakukannya di depan pelanggan."

"Benarkah?!" Mata Jaemin berbinar.

"Hmm, tapi jangan terlalu sering mengendusnya, aku tidak nyaman."

"Yeay kalian baikan! Yuk kita makan, aku yang traktir." Ajak sang pelanggan. Mereka pun mendapatkan makan malam gratis hari ini.

**~FKF~**

Renjun kembali teringat saat pertama kali bekerja bersama Jaemin. Waktu itu hai cafe membuka lowongan untuk dua orang lelaki sebagai pelayan. Renjun berhasil melewati tes wawancara. Lalu menandatangani kontrak kerja. Jaemin juga ada di sana. Renjun berharap mendapatkan peran seme tapi Tuhan berkata lain. Renjun mendapatkan peran sebagai uke tsundere sedangkan Jaemin menjadi semenya yang romantis. Mereka diberi uji coba selama tujuh hari sebelum resmi bekerja. Jika mereka tidak cocok manager akan memecat mereka.

Di hari pertama, Renjun mendapatkan peringatan dari anak itu "Aku seorang gay. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, aku juga bi. Selama kau menjaga profesionalitas tidak apa-apa." Jawab Renjun saat itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku tidak mau kalau kita sampai dipecat. Wawancaranya sulit."

"Aku tahu kok."

Mereka pun berhasil melewati tujuh hari dengan susah payah. Renjun yang tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan harus berhadapan dengan Jaemin yang suka menyentuhnya. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir akan keluar dari pekerjaan tersebut dan semakin yakin saat Jaemin mencium sudut bibirnya.

Namun, kini mereka sudah menjadi pasangan terbaik di cafe ini setelah membuat kesepakatan. Dia bahkan berpikir bahwa Jaemin bukanlah orang yang buruk. Lelaki itu hanyalah anak imut yang seharusnya menjadi ukenya.

**~FKF~**

Musim gugur telah tiba, Renjun melepas jaketnya "Padahal baru musim gugur, sudah dingin saja." Keluhnya pada Jaemin yang sudah datang lebih dulu.

"Setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada musim panas kemarin." Jawab Jaemin.

"Kau benar."

"Oh iya, hari ini kita akan melayani tamu spesial. Member VVIP." Jaemin menekan kata VVIP.

"Eh, kok kamu sudah tahu."

"Manager baru bilang tadi dan dia sedang sibuk jadi dia menyuruhku menyampaikannya padamu."

"Oh." Renjun sama sekali tidak tertarik pada kata VVIP sampai Jaemin mengatakan "Taeyong dan Yuta Hyung pernah melayaninya dan mendapatkan tips satu juta lho."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, serius! Taeyong Hyung mana pernah berbohong."

"Hmmm, menarik. Sepertinya kita harus memberika pelayanan spesial padanya."

"Apa? Kau punya ide?" Tanya Jaemin.

"Tandai aku di sini." Renjun menunjuk sisi lehernya.

"Kau serius?" Renjun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, demi uang." Jaemin tersenyum miris tanpa disadari oleh Renjun.

"Ya, demi uang!"

Hari itu mereka mendapatkan tips sebesar 750.000 won per orang berkat ide gila dari Renjun. Renjun terlihat sangat senang tapi sepertinya partnernya tidak terlalu menyukai bonusnya.

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?" Gumam Jaemin sambil memegang jantungnya.

**~FKF~**

"Oi Renjun, Jaemin. Ikut aku ke ruangan nanti." Manager memanggil kedua orang itu ketika sedang berganti pakaian.

"Baik, Hyung."

Mereka pun bergegas dan pergi ke ruangan manager. Mereka di sambut hangat oleh pak manager bahkan beliau menghidangkan chocolate matcha.

"Ada yang tahu kenapa kalian berdua dipanggil ke sini?"

"Tidak, hyung." Jawab mereka bersamaaan. Jaemin dan Renjun mulai berkeringat dingin. Khawatir melakukan kesalahan atau apapun yang membuat mereka harus dipecat saat ini juga. Mark tertawa melihatnya "Tenang kalian tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kok. Aku bahkan ingin memuji kalian karena melakukan pelayanan terbaik." 'Pasangan' itu tertawa lega.

"Walaupun aku ingin menasehati kalian sih." Seperti dijatuhkan dari surga ke neraka, kedua orang itu kembali gelisah.

"Kalian bekerja di sini karena uang dan melakukan performa sebaik mungkin agar bisa mendapatkan tips sebanyak-banyaknya tapi sebaiknya kalian tidak melakukan pelayanan berlebihan pada pelanggan. Karena aku tahu kalian tidak saling menyukai dan melakukan semuanya demi uang. Aku takut kalian merugi dan menyesal nantinya."

Mereka berdua tertegun dan hanya bisa menjawab iya. Mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Jaemin melihat Renjun lalu kembali menyadari bahwa mereka hanya partner kerja. Dia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya dia jatuh cinta pada teman kerjanya ini. Namun, hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Lelaki itu sudah mencintainya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Apalagi dia tidak tahu perasaan Renjun padanya.

"Jaemin kenapa kau menatapku terus?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita kerja, cita-cita sudah menunggu kita." Jaemin berjalan lebih dulu. Renjun menatap punggung Jaemin dengan lirih.

**~FKF~**

Hani dan Inkyung kembali menjadi pelanggan mereka. Hari ini mereka memesan bedroom yaitu ruangan yang memiliki ranjang didalamnya. Ruangan terfavorit sekaligus terluas di hai cafe.

Mereka melayani pelanggan seperti biasa. Namun suasananya sedikit lebih canggung. Hani dan Inkyung menyadari hal tersebut dan bertanya "Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak kok kami tidak bertengkar!" Jaemin menjawabnya dengan gugup.

"Beneran?"

"Serius!" Jawab mereka bersamaaan.

"Si bodoh ini sepertinya sedang marah padaku."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Injunie?"

"Kau tidak seromantis biasanya, aku jadi khawatir kau tidak mencintaiku lagi." Renjun mengatakannya dengan berat hati. Dia tahu Jaemin hanya mengikuti skenario dan menjadi 'pasangan' terbaik untuknya.

"Kata siapa?!" Jaemin menggertak. Suaranya menjadi lebih keras dan dalam membuat Renjun terdiam.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu bahkan sejak awal kita bertemu. Aku selalu mencintaimu." Jaemin melakukan konfesi yang nyata tapi mungkin hanya akan dianggap sebagai bagian dari skenario. Dia mencium dan melumat bibir Renjun dengan penuh perasaan. Dia ingin lelaki itu tahu bahwa dia selalu mencintainya. Ciumannya bahkan turun ke leher membuat Renjun menggeliat "J-jaemin-ah."

Lelaki itu berusaha menghentikan Jaemin tapi sepertinya lelaki itu telah dibutakan oleh nafsu. Renjun sendiri merasa tubuhnya semakin menghangat dan sesuatu dibawahnya mulai menegang. Dengan kekuatan terakhir yang dia miliki Renjun segera mendorong Jaemin dan pergi menuju toilet. Sedangkan, Hani dan Inkyung sudah 'pingsan' karena adegan tadi.

"Susul dia Jaemin. Kami baik-baik saja kok." Kata Hani sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. Jaemin segera pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

**~FKF~**

Renjun berada di salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Dia tidak berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia terangsang hanya karena sentuhan di batang tubuhnya? Dia harus segera menurunkannya dan kembali bekerja.

"Renjun-ah." Suara Jaemin memanggil dengan lembut.

"Jangan masuk!"

"Renjun-ah aku mohon. Biarkan aku masuk. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di dalam."

"Karena itu jangan masuk!'

"Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya lebih cepat, bagaimana? Kau ingin segera kembali bekerja kan?"

Hening. Tidak ada tanda apapun dari Renjun selama satu menit. Hingga akhirnya kunci bilik itu terbuka.

Jaemin segera masuk dan mengunci kembali pintunya. Renjun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Airmatanya masih mengalir membuat Jaemin ingin merengkuh dan meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun Renjun berkata "Cepat selesaikan ini atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Lelaki itu melakukannya tanpa berani menatap Renjun yang terus menarik rambutnya sambil menahan suara. Rasa bersalah terus menghantui di setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan. Dia berhasil mengakhirinya dalam mulut.

Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal, Renjun membersihkan sudut bibir partnernya. Berharap kejadian ini segera terlupakan oleh mereka berdua.

**~FKF~**

Renjun menyentuh bercak merah di lehernya "Ini kedua kalinya kau menandaiku." Jaemin tidak menjawab. Pikirannya terlalu penuh. Sikapnya yang biasa sembrono dan ceria berubah menjadi pendiam.

"Ayo kembali, pelanggan kita pasti sudah menunggu." Ajak Jaemin tanpa ekspresi ataupun intonasi.

Mereka kembali bekerja dan mendapatkan tips terbanyak yang pernah mereka dapatkan. Awalnya mereka menolak tapi Hani dan Inkyung memaksa. 2.000.000 won pun masuk ke rekening Renjun dan Jaemin. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya 'pasangan' tersebut tidak bergembira melihat nominal yang besar itu.

Hanya satu yang mereka pikirkan saat ini, yaitu kesepakatan yang telah mereka langgar sendiri.

**~FKF~**

Tidak seperti biasanya, Renjun memilih pulang ke rumah hari ini dia meminta izin pada Pak Manager dengan alasan sedang tidak enak badan. Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu tapi Renjun masih merasa bersalah, melanggar kesepakatannya dengan Jaemin secara tidak profesional. Jaemin dan Renjun belum berkomunikasi sejak itu. Mereka bahkan tidak bertegur sapa setelahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya Renjun yang menjauh.

Renjun pikir mungkin ini saatnya untuk berhenti dan mencari pekerjaan baru walaupun gajinya lebih kecil.

Namun hati kecilnya menolak ide tersebut. Dia mulai mengeluarkan kenangannya bersama Jaemin, menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak rela jika lelaki itu memiliki partner baru. Dia tidak mau Jaemin mencium dan menyentuh orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi sadar dirinya bukan siapa-siapa.

Renjun tidak tahu kapan rasa ini mulai ada tapi jatuh cinta kepada partnernya merupakan pelanggaran etos kerja yang dibuatnya. Haruskah dia melanggarnya dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaemin? Entah, dia ingin tidur saja.

**~FKF~**

Maafkan aku. Aku sudah melanggar kesepakatan kita.

Aku tidak yakin kau akan memaafkanku atau tidak. Tidak masalah bagiku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya tapi bisakah kau balas pesanku sekalipun itu adalah hujatan?

Aku tidak bisa berhenti merasa bersalah.

Mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Maaf mengganggu waktumu.

Renjun kembali membaca pesan terakhir dari Jaemin. Anak itu terus mengirim permintaan maaf lewat pesan singkat tapi tidak ada satupun yang dibalas. Perasaannya terlalu kacau. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Menghujani Jaemin dengan umpatan atau menyatakan perasaannya?

"RENJUN-AH!"

Mata Renjun membulat seketika, dia langsung berlari ke arah jendela dan mendapatkan Jaemin di sana. Renjun menarik gordennya -yang harusnya sudah ditarik sejak sore tadi.

Jaemin tahu kalau Renjun menyadari keberadaannya "RENJUN-AH, AKU MINTA MAAF KARENA TELAH MELANGGAR KESEPAKATAN KITA. AKU MEMANG BODOH DAN TIDAK PEKA. KAU BOLEH TIDAK MEMAAFKANKU ATAUPUN MEMBUNUHKU JIKA KAU MAU."

"TAPI IZINKAN AKU MENGUCAPKAN INI SEBELUM MATI."

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG SAAT AKU BILANG BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU SEJAK PERTAMA KALI KITA BERTEMU. AKU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH MENGENDUS ORANG LAIN SELAIN KAU DAN IBUKU. BAGIMU KITA HANYA BERMAIN PERAN TAPI BAGIKU INI ADALAH CARAKU UNTUK MENYAMPAIKAN PERASAANKU."

Renjun keluar dari rumahnya. Salju pertama mulai turun menandakan musim dingin telah tiba. Pisau dapur sudah di tangan, dia pun menghampiri Jaemin dengan ekspresi kesal dan malu.

"Ya! Kau berisik sekali sih! Malu tahu sama tetangga." Renjun menarik Jaemin kedalam rumahnya.

Ajal Jaemin sudah di depan mata.

**~FKF~**

"Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" Renjun menyajikan teh pada partnernya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Pak Manager."

"Benar juga, siapa lagi." Renjun menutup mukanya, merasa bodoh karena pertanyaannya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan membunuhku?" Jaemin menunjuk pisau dapur yang berada di kantong celemek Renjun.

"Entahlah, tadinya aku ingin membunuhmu hari ini tapi sepertinya tidak bisa." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh orang yang aku sukai." Renjun melengos. Jaemin yang mendengarnya tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Duh ternyata kamu memang cocok jadi uke tsundere."

"Diam kau atau ku tusuk perutmu." Jaemin langsung melepas dekapannya dan tersenyum kuda "Ya maaf."

"Jaemin-ah..." Jaemin membalas dengan gumaman.

"Bisakah kita melakukan hal yang kita lakukan dulu tanpa harus berpura-pura."

Jaemin tersenyum "Tentu saja tapi mungkin aku akan sedikit kelewatan."

"Tidak apa-apa orangtuaku sedang pergi untuk tiga hari lamanya." Renjun menggenggam tangan Jaemin tanpa berani menatap matanya.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau tidak menyesal." Senyum tipis itu menghiasi wajah sang kekasih.

Malam itu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sesungguhnya melakukan semua yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini tanpa kepalsuan.

**The End**

**Fuck my self! Aku masih gak percaya telah menulis 4000 kata dalam waktu 4 hari -bagiku yang nulisnya lemot kek siput begini. Ini gak aku edit sih hahaha. Makasih ya yang udah baca, review, favorit dan follow cerita ini. Ya aku harap kalian seneng bacanya. **

**Tapi serius deh adegan mature nya suck sekali. Pertama kali bikin soalnya. Asli dah gue pengen mukul diri sendiri rasanya.**


End file.
